


No? No. Okay.

by vanillaroselatte



Series: Cynco Week [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaroselatte/pseuds/vanillaroselatte
Summary: Cynthia Reynolds works at a taco shop and is completely unimpressed when Ramon Industries own Cisco Ramon walks in one night.





	No? No. Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is what anyone had in mind for a Flashpoint AU but I hope you guys like it anyways!

            “You know Wally bought me flowers on our date last week? It’s been almost a year and he still is so sweet.” Linda said to Cynthia who stood next to her at the counter, idly ripping apart a napkin in her hand.

            “Must be nice.” She said flatly as she tore another piece. The pair was working the night shift at a small taco shop but so far it had been a slow night. Cynthia knew it could be worse but she was bored out of her mind and listening to Linda’s go on about her perfect relationship while she couldn’t get so much as a date wasn’t really the way she wanted to spend her night. Linda opened her mouth to respond but the bell above the door rung and grabbed their attention.

            What they didn’t expect to see was CEO of Ramon Industries, Cisco Ramon himself, walk into the shop. He was clearly coming from work, all dressed up in his fancy designer suit, but his tie was loosened at his neck and some stray hairs had found their way out of the ponytail his thick black hair was in.

            Linda seemed speechless—they never got anybody like that in the shop but Cynthia had to stop herself from laughing. What the fuck was a bougie, stuff shirt, snot nosed snob like Francisco Ramon doing at her job?

            “Welcome to City Taco’s. What can I get for you?” He had seemed to be in his own world when he stepped in but when Cynthia spoke up and they locked eyes, he grinned.

            “Well I was just going to get some tacos but I didn’t expect to see someone so gorgeous.” Linda’s eyes grew wider but Cynthia just scoffed.

            “We have a special going on.” She pointed at the menu above her. “Let me know when you’re ready to order.”

            He didn’t seem phased and leaned against the counter, still grinning.

            “You must not know who I am.”

            “Someone who clearly wants tacos and yet you’re not ordering.”

            “Cisco Ramon”

            “I know who you are. Now would you like some tacos or not?”

            Linda kicked Cynthia’s foot and gave her a “you-cant-talk-to-customers-especially-super-rich-famous-customers-like-that” look.

            “Excuse my friend Cynthia. She’s had a long day. Is there anything I can get for you?”

            “I’ll take three steak tacos and her number.”

            Linda smiled politely. “I’ll grab the tacos and…I’ll let Cynthia handle the rest.” She slipped into the back kitchen leaving Cynthia and Cisco alone.

            “So can I have your number?”

            “No.”

            “No?”

            “No.”

            “Okay.”

            “Okay?”

            “Yeah. You said no. That’s that. How much do I owe you?”

            “Uhm…$8.25” Right on time, Linda came out with a paper bag and handed it to Cisco.

            “Thanks…” He trailed off realizing he never got Linda’s name.

            “Linda.” She practically beamed at him.

            “Linda. Right. Thanks.” He handed Cynthia a $20 and added, “Keep the change.”

            He kept his eyes on Cynthia and the smirk came back to his face. “See you around ladies. It was nice meeting you Cynthia.” And before anyone could respond he was out the door.

            “I cannot believe that just happened.” Linda said.

 

* * *

 

            Every other day that week Cisco returned to the taco shop after work. Every day he tipped them over double what he actual paid. Every night he chatted with Linda for a bit. But he never made any more advances at Cynthia.

            “You know he’s really not that bad and…he’s kind of hot.” Linda said, restocking sodas in the fridges behind the register.

            “Don’t let Wally hear you.”

            “Shit, Wally would probably be into him too.” She winked at Cynthia, who just rolled her eyes in response.

            “I’m sure he wasn’t actually interested in me. He’s probably got girls drooling over him 24/7 so he thinks he can have whoever he wants. I was there and he just took an opportunity.”

            “Uh huh. And that’s why he’s been back here every single night.”

            “Maybe he just really likes tacos. Besides, it’s not like he’s been trying to talk to me or anything.”  
            “You did tell him no.”

            “Well he would be the first man in the history of the world to ever take no for an answer.”

            Linda laughed. “That’s the damn truth.”

            Like clockwork, the bell above the door rang and in walked Cisco Ramon. Cynthia had to stop herself from literally gasping out loud. Cisco had ditched his formal work clothes and had on black jeans, a Star Wars t-shirt, and a leather jacket. His hair that was usually slicked back was now hanging loosely on his shoulders.

            “Hey Linda!”

            “Hey Cisco! Getting your usual today?”

            He nodded and smiled before turning to the girl at the register. “Cynthia.” He said with a hint of a smile on his face.

            “Mr. Ramon.” She said curtly.

            He laughed. “I think we’re on a first name basis by now.”

            “Hm. You surely think highly of yourself.”

            “That’s a privilege you get when you’re the richest man in America.”

            “So tell me ‘richest man in America,’ why is it a Saturday afternoon and this is where you are.”

            “I’m exactly where I want to be.” He held her gaze and Cynthia wanted so badly to come up with a witty remark to shut him up but all she could seem to focus on was the slight curls in his hair and the dimple in his chin and fuck, Linda was right-- he was definitely hot.

            “Just call me Cisco, Cynthia.” He reached his hand to give her a $20.

            “Cisco.” She repeated, taking the money and trying not to think too hard about how his hand felt when it grazed hers. “$8.25”

            “Well ladies, I have to run but I’m giving a small talk at the university down the road later on today and I’d love for you ladies to come.”

            Before Cynthia could chime in, Linda said, “We’ll be there!” as Cisco walked out the door.

            As the door shut behind him, Cynthia glared at Linda.

 

* * *

 

            So maybe Cisco wasn’t as bad as Cynthia had originally thought. When he said he had a talk, she imagined a huge auditorium filled with cameras and the glitz and glamour that came along with being one of the richest men on the planet. She also expected him to go on and on about all the money had and all his fancy technology.

            Instead, she found him in a small lecture hall, filled with about 100 students. Turns out he was giving a small talk for underrepresented students of the university who were going into the STEM fields. He was still in the same clothes he had on earlier and was actually really charming and down to earth. It was actually…really nice and inspiring. Before the talk, he even took some time to talk to some of the students one-on-one.

            Cynthia lingered a little longer than she had to afterwards but she didn’t stay long enough to get a change to talk to him. She watched Cisco laugh with the students, take pictures with them, and reassure them that even if the path would be difficult that they shouldn’t give up their dreams. He was kind and patient. He was a completely different person from who Cynthia had thought he would be and she knew she was so screwed because it was getting harder to try and deny the feelings that she was beginning to develop for him.

 

* * *

 

            The next week it took a few days before Cisco made his way back into the shop.

            “I missed you after the talk last week.” Cisco said, strolling up to the counter.

            “I’ve missed you the last few days.” Cynthia said without thinking. Shit.

            Cisco’s eyes went wide before he broke out into a grin. “So you miss me huh?”

            Cynthia tried her hardest to put on her tough girl face but she couldn’t help when the corners of her mouth curled up ever. “No. You just came in every day for a week and then just stopped. I thought you might’ve died or something.”  
            He laughed. “Well sometimes a man wants something to eat something other than tacos sometimes. Besides, if I died, it would be all over the news.” He winked.

            She rolled her eyes. “You going to get food or not?”

            “Nah. I ate already. I’m honestly really getting tired of tacos.”

            Cynthia feigned shock. “I’m disgusted. It’s always a good time for tacos.”

            “We could probably both use some food that’s not tacos. I know a good burger spot not too far from here if you want to go when you finish your shift.” He said it casually enough but his fingers tapping on the counter gave his nerves away.

            Cynthia grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it before handing it to Cisco.

            “I get out at 8. Text me then.”

            He smiled at the number in his hand then back up at Cynthia. “I’ll see you then.”

 


End file.
